criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:3:10 to Death/@comment-68.194.97.25-20170605020646
Doug's Departure (June 14th, 2015; Grimsborough) (A man is outside the airport looking at a double decker plane with his friends watching behind him) Man: Ah... what a wonderful day. (Name: Doug Peterson; Sex: Male; Age: 50; Height: 6'0; Weight: 203lb; Eyes: Brown; Blood: B-) Doug: Well, see ya guys! (Muttering) And just another sh*tty day to work at another police department. Narrator: Doug always thought it was a long retirement for his butt to play golf, but he was wrong. It was just another "sh*tty day" at another police department he thought of. (Doug enters the double decker airport and it flies off) Narrator: Two hours later in the plane, Doug started to feel a rumble in his belly which is actually his consumption of beer and burgers. He went to the bathroom to... Doug: Would you shut up!? I'm trying to take a sh*t here! (A man takes off his mask and clothes revealing terrorist clothes and reveals a assault rifle in his seat) Terrorist: Allahu Akbar! (Shoots passengers) (Some of the passengers take off their disguises and kill many them. A terrorist kills the pilot and co-pilot and takes control of the plane while another holds a woman hostage) Terrorist Pilot: Hal hnak 'ay najin? (Translation: Are there any survivors?) Hostage Terrorist: La. (Translation: No.) (Back to Doug: Doug opens bathroom door) Doug: Hey what the hell, narrator? Can't you just give me peace? (Looks at terrorists) What the..! Who are you people? (Terrorists stare at Doug. Doug stares at one terrorist and looks at his gun and knife. The terrorist aims his weapon at him.) Doug: Too slow! (Grabs the terrorist's gun, stabs his throat and fires at the terrorists) Terrorist: Ma man hdha aldjij?! (Translation: What was that noise?!) Narrator: Doug was concerned of this atrocity and looked for something that caught his eye. Something... Doug: Shut up, I'm trying to think. Hmm... (Looks at his gun and knife, ammo magazines and a piece of duct tape) (3 Terrorists go down the stairs only to meet Doug face to face) Terrorist: Madha..! (Translation: What the..! (Doug stabs the first terrorist with his new weapon, fires at the second one, and pins down the third one with a kick and gunfire) (Doug goes upstairs and meets his new friends with his new weapon) Terrorist: Hajum!!! (Attack!!!) Doug: Say hello to my little friend! (Shoots at the terrorists while the camera aims at the gun being labeled AK-17: Ballistic) (Doug reloads and advances through the plane's second floor while decimating many enemies and reloading with his AK-17B) Hostage Terorrist: Khatwat wahidat wa'ana sawf tabadul li'iitlaq alnnar! (Translation: One move and I will shoot!) Woman: No! No! Don't shoot me! Doug: Yeah, no sh*t. (Shoots the terrorist's head) (Mumbling) I'm tired of this cliche sh*t. Woman: Help Me! I want to go home! (Crying) Doug: Well here's home. (Gets two parachutes for the woman and himself) Pilot Terrorist: (pointing Desert Eagle) Mahla! (Translation: Hey!) (Name: Jafar Al-Asad; Sex: Male; Age: 36; Weight: 240lb; Height: 6'3; Eyes: Brown; Blood: AB-) (Jafar shoots his Deagle at Doug's head but shoots his shoulder. Doug attacks Jafar and accidentally opens the plane door. He pushes Jafar out but the terrorist grabs the paarchute with him.) Doug: Hey! Go get yourself a new parachute, dumbass! (Sees a bomb) Damn, guess I had to do it the old fashioned way. (Doug jumps out of the plane with the woman holding on to him as he pulls out his parachute while the plane explodes.) Narrator: Meanwhile in Ohio, Doug is enjoying a little game of mini golf. He didn't know what happened to the girl, but he knows she is in a safe place. (Camera zooms out to reveal that the woman was actually injured from the fall with the ambulance arriving and that the mini golf course was destroyed by the plane shrapnel) Mysterious Man: Mr. Peterson, we have something special for you. (Gives note to Doug) Doug: (Opens note) Well, this is going to be the most sh*ttiest day of life...